You Make Me Feel
by domJason
Summary: Toby has a girlfriend, and Spencer has a boyfriend... Their friendship soon leads to an eventful night that changes their relationships. How will they deal with their lovers while they have a secret? And what if Spencer and Toby WANT to be together?
1. My Best Friend's Girlfriend Sucks

Alexandra sat on Toby's lap and pecked him on the lips. "Toby, you want to come over to my place so we can watch a movie?"

Toby shook his head, "Babe, I can't... I'm hanging out with Spence tonight."

"Ugh," Alexandra groaned. "You're always hanging out with that bitch!"

"_Bitch_?" Toby was defensive.

"I'm sorry, baby," Alexandra sighed. "You know, I sometimes feel like you want her..."

"Spence... My Spence? _Spencer_?" Toby laughed. "She's my friend, not my girlfriend. As long as I'm with you and I'm happy, I only see friendship with her."

"Good," Alexandra smiled. "Call me tomorrow?"

"If I get the chance, I'll call you up and maybe we can hang," Toby nodded.

Alexandra kissed his cheek and said, "Alright sweetheart, if you're not coming to my place, I'll be heading back now."

"Okay babe," Toby said. "See you later."

Toby wrapped his arms around Alexandra and pulled her into a hug.

"Call me," Alexandra reminded before she left.

Spencer walked into Toby's bedroom. Alexandra brushed past Toby's amazingly close friend, a slight bit jealous that he didn't want to invite her to the movie-night, but she dealt. Alexandra drove off alone...

"Alexandra called you a bitch," Toby chuckled. "C'mon, sit down."

"Your annoying girlfriend's so mean," Spencer sighed. "Why won't you just dump her?"

"Will you dump Wren?" Toby asked. "His accent annoys the hell out of me."

"Hey," Spencer defended, "Wren's a really nice guy! You just have to get to know him for who he really is."

"Oh, and maybe you should get to know Alex a bit better, too," Toby smiled.

"You know what's funny?" Spencer said. "I dated a guy named Alex. That's all I picture."

Toby chuckled and put his arm around her.

"You never give my girlfriends a fair chance," Toby sighed. "I think that Alex, Wren, you, and I should all go out to dinner some-time and maybe just finally get to know each other. It could be fun, you know! You might end up becoming Alex's best friend."

"Why would I want that slut to be my best friend?" Spencer laughed. "First of all, I have _you _to be my best friend. Oh, and I have Hanna, Emily, and Aria as my best friends, too. I don't need _her _to be a bestie of mine."

"You have such a large circle of best friends there," Toby said. "You might as well add another bestie! Get Alex to join your bestie circle."

"Toby," Spencer gave him pleading eyes, "you know I _really _don't care for Alexandra to be my friend..."

"She's my girlfriend!" Toby defended.

"I know," Spencer said. "That doesn't mean I have to like her, though."


	2. Sleep-Over Party!

**I will try to not make Wren a total asshole!**

Toby chuckled a little, "Fine, you can just keep away from her, then. I don't want you messing things up between us because of your hate. By the way- sometimes I feel like Alexandra feels... y'know... _Threatened_ by you."

"Yes, I'm going to steal you from her," Spencer joked. "You're my boyfriend now, Toby!"

Toby gave a small smile, "I don't think Alexandra would like that."

"Come on, doesn't she know better?" Spencer shook her head. "I thought it was pretty clear that I'm seeing Wren right now."

"Well, doesn't mean you can't cheat on him," Toby smiled. "_Oh Spencer, I want you so badly_!" Toby mocked in a high-pitched voice. "Kiss me- kiss me right now, babe!"

"Quit it," Spencer playfully shoved him. "Do I have to tell Wren about this serious flirting?"

"You have to give him an important message," Toby tried to look serious. "Spencer... He needs to _back off, _because you're my girlfriend now! Let me push him away... Spencer Hastings, after the thirty seconds we've been together- _will you marry me_?" Spencer saw the joking smile on her face.

A part of her was a little hurt that he made this much of a joke about them being together.

"Toby," Spencer shook her head. "I can't marry you. _Wait_... What the hell am I saying? Just stop this fake act and play the damn movie!"

"Fine," Toby reluctantly said. "To let you know, I was having some fun with that."

"You want me to tell Alexandra about this?" Spencer smiled.

"Yes," Toby said.

"Okay, I will," Spencer said.

"No, don't!" Toby cried. "She's already defensive about us hanging out."

They watched a cheesy chick-flick for the rest of the night, until it was about ten o' clock PM. Spencer loved hanging out at Toby's apartment, as there were no parents around.

"That was cheesy," Spencer commented.

"Yes, yes it was," Toby laughed.

Spencer almost felt like falling asleep for some reason.

"Spence, you tired?" Toby asked, as he could see it in her eyes.

"A little," Spencer replied. "But I'm alright."

"Is your car here?" Toby asked.

"No," Spencer answered. "Hanna actually dropped me off here."

"That's good," Toby nodded. "I can give you a ride home now. Come on."

"Toby... Can I sleep-over?" Spencer pleadingly asked.

"Spence-" Toby sighed. "What if Alexandra comes over and sees you? I'm fine with it but..."

"Toby, don't worry," Spencer rolled her eyes. "I'll sleep on the couch, and I'll leave as early as I can in the morning! I don't want to be dropped home, and I don't want to see my parents or Melissa."

"Okay, you can stay for the night," Toby agreed. "But you have to promise not to tell Alex about anything I said to you before the movie. Promise?"

"Yeah," Spencer chuckled. "You know, I was never going to tell her."

"Ahh, whatever," Toby smiled. "I like having company. Sometimes it gets so lonely in the apartment; but it's better than living in that house with Jenna and my parents."

"I know how you feel," Spencer nodded. "I feel that way all the time. Wait, does Alexandra ever sleep-over?"

"She's slept here twice," Toby said. "Less than you, for some reason. Hmm, you sleep here all the time, and way more than my own girlfriend. But anyways, when Alexandra sleeps here, I still feel lonely. She always just tries to kiss me. She doesn't want to sleep, she wants me to _do it _with her. I'm practically a virgin, besides Jenna stuff. I don't want sleep with her before I know who she is. We haven't dated very long."

"Well, don't sleep with her," Spencer said, happy to hear all of this. "You're right, you don't want to do it with her until you know you're ready. Take it slow with her, and if you work out and you feel like you love her enough, that's when you should."

"Thanks Spence," Toby smiled and put his arm around her. "Here, you can take the bed. I'll take the couch."

"No... Don't do that," Spencer shook her head. "The couch is all mine."

Toby chuckled, "If you ever feel uncomfortable there, just wake me up and you can sleep on my bed."

Spencer nodded, "Okay, I will."

They both took their spots. Spencer on the couch, and Toby on the bed. Spencer sat on the couch, texting her loving boyfriend Wren.

_Wren: I stopped by ur house but u weren't home... R u now?_

_Spencer: Im sleepin at Toby's. I was watching a chick-flick w him_

_Wren: How about tmmw you stay home plz? I want some time with u!_

_Spencer: K I'll be w u tmmw. What time?_

_Wren: After noon?_

_Spencer: K_

_Wren: Don't forget_

_Spencer: I won't:)_

_Wren: What r u up to with Toby right now?_

_Spencer: He's trying to sleep & im on the couch_

_Wren: O that's gud! Well I should probably sleep 2_

_Spencer: K bye:)_

_Wren: Love u_

_Spencer: Yup_

Wren sat at his house and tried to fall asleep. But why didn't Spencer say her 'love you' back? It made him a little insecure of them.

* * *

Spencer awoke to the sound of her phone buzzing. She peered over to Toby, only to see he was fast asleep. Spence, who was half-asleep, reached over for her without looking at the desk. She turned it on to check the time, only to see it was a quarter past midnight.

She pressed 'Read' to her new message, as she thought it was an over-obsessive Wren texting her this early (midnight).

Unfortunately...

_It was -A._

__She wished it was Wren really badly now. Spencer's mind and eyes were fully aware of what was going on now. She read the message, completely focusing on it.

_Bad bitches have boyfriends while they like someone else. Oh Spencer, you thought you could hide those feelings? Dump Wren and kick Alexandra out... Or someone gets hurt_

_-A_

__Spencer sighed. Her body shivered a little. -A wanted her to dump Wren now? And they also thought that she had a thing for Toby. Even if she wanted to dump Wren, she couldn't have Toby. He was off in his own world with slutty-Mc-Slut Alexandra.

"Spencer?" Toby's sleepy voice filled the room. "Spence, you still up?"

Spencer shook her head, but she realized Toby couldn't see her. She faked her voice as tired, "I... I woke up 'cause of my phone buzzing."

"Was it Wren?" Toby asked.

"No," Spencer replied.

"Then who?"

"Someone..."

"Spencer..."

"It was Emily, god!"

Man, she hated lying to him.

"Oh, sorry," Toby whispered.

"Toby," Spencer shyly said.

"Uh-huh?" Toby said.

"Can I... Can I sleep on the bed?" Spencer asked.

"Not comfortable?" Toby spoke. "Alright, Spence. I'll get up. Come here."

"No, I'm fine with sleeping on the couch," Spencer bit her lip.

"Then what's wrong?" Toby asked.

"I'm kind of scared," Spencer confessed.

"What?" Toby was confused. "There's nothing to be scared about... What is it?"

"There's just this little thing that's creeping me out," Spencer sighed. "I don't have the courage to tell you."

"I'll never judge you," Toby said. "Spence, don't keep anything from me. What's wrong?"

"Can I tell you in the morning?" Spencer asked. "I'm sleepy," she added.

"Fine," Toby agreed. "You _promise _to tell me, though? No lies!"

"Yes," Spencer reluctantly agreed, "I'll tell you when we both wake up."

"You can come here, then," Toby said.

Spencer got up from the couch and awkwardly settled her body next to Toby. She lay her head down on the pillow and pondered if -A was watching her get into bed with him.

It's not like she was doing anything with him... She was merely sleeping _next_ to him, not _with _him.

She fell asleep in about thirty minutes.


	3. Framed

Spencer's eyes opened tiredly, and she wanted to continue sleeping, but she needed to check the time. Once she was awake enough to see, she looked at her arm, which was awkwardly positioned. It was up Toby's soft grey shirt...

She needed to get it out right now. She'd touched his six-pack before, like when they went to the beach together. But she'd never touched him like this in bed!

She carefully guided her arm out of his shirt.

"Spence?" Toby's eyes opened, and the sunlight beaming through the windows made his piercing-blue eyes sparkle. "What time is it right now?"

Spencer shrugged. She was just relieved that she got her arm out of his shirt.

"Ugh, I'll check," Toby sighed and grabbed his phone.

He had missed calls from Alexandra. He looked at the time.

"Oh shit... It's twelve." Toby bit his lip. "What if Alex came in?"

"_Twelve_?" Spencer's eyes widened. "I was supposed to meet with Wren!"

"Tell him you can't make it," Toby suggested. "I gotta call Alex back right now... What if she needed something, and I wasn't there for her! She'll get pissed with me."

"It's not your fault," Spencer reminded. "You were sleeping, and I woke you up at midnight, too!"

"True but-" Toby began, but Spencer immediately cut him off.

"_No_," she said. "If she's going to judge you because you were sleeping, then she's a real big dumbass."

Toby laughed, "Thanks Spence."

"Any time," Spencer smiled. "Well, I gotta text Wren now."

_Spencer: Hey... Something came up. I gotta cancel! Srry!_

_Wren: What? Why? What came up?_

_Spencer: I have something to deal with babe_

_Wren: Well what is it_

_Spencer: I'm not comfortable with telling u some stuff so just w8 a little_

_Wren: Can u make it later?_

_Spencer: Maybe, maybe not_

_Wren: Sweets, what's what supposed to mean!?_

_Spencer: K, I'll call u later if i get time 4 u_

_Wren: Fine but u must tell me later_

_Spencer: Maybe, maybe not :)_

_Wren: Spencer!_

_**10 minutes later...**  
_

_****Wren: Spencer, why am I not getting a reply? Sweetheart!_

_Wren: Come on... Answer me_

_Wren: Is that a yes or a no? That's all I want to know!_

_Wren: Fine call me when you want to_

* * *

__Toby walked out of the living room with an obvious frown on his face. It was clear to Spencer that Alexandra wasn't happy with something.

"Toby... What's wrong?" Spencer asked with concern in her voice.

"Alex dumped me," Toby bit his lip.

"You _serious_?" Spencer's eyes widened. "Why?"

Toby gave her a harsh glare, "Spence, I thought you were one of the closest people to me. I knew you didn't like Alex, but you didn't have to do this to her. Are you sick in the mind?"

Spencer looked at him, genuinely confused. "Toby," she furrowed her eyebrows, "I don't understand what I'm being blamed for. Are you saying that _I_ got her to dump you? What did I even do?"

Toby rolled his eyes, "I thought you'd play stupid. I know you're not stupid, Spence. You're damn smart, so I what I don't understand is _why_ you would do that and then _lie_ about it to me! I thought we were honest with each other, Spence. Where'd you get the nerve to pull this off?"

"Toby, I didn't do anything to Alex!" Spencer cried. "What's going on?"

"Just forget about it," Toby shook his head. "Now I don't have a girlfriend. Oh, and I don't have a _best friend _either. Get away from me. You look me in the eyes and tell me you're clueless. This is bull."

"I..." Spencer frowned. She hated being framed for whatever this is. "Toby... I really don't know, and this isn't some little joke. Don't you believe me when I say this?"

"I wish I could, Spence," Toby sighed. "Just go."

Spencer grabbed her phone from the counter and walked out. Hot tears burned her cheeks as she exited. Did Toby really just dump their friendship? She lost her favorite friend in the world... She was empty now.

Toby was upset about pushing her away, but she hurt Alex. That's something he could be mad about for sure.


	4. I'll Hate Myself For This

Spencer hated herself... She was turning to drink at the darkest hour. Was this a good solution? She had a boyfriend who she kept bailing on, and she lost her best friend. Well, what else did she have to do? Maybe find someone who'd understand her. Yes, some drunk guy at a bar. Perfect match.

"One more?" the bartender asked.

Spencer nodded. She was already slightly tipsy.

"Sweetheart," the bartender called out to, which only reminded her of Wren. "Sweetheart, your phone's been ringing for a while now. You should pick that thing up before somebody who's calling you gets upset."

"Uh... Right..." a slightly drunk Spencer said.

_"Hello?"_

_"H-hello. Who's this?" Spencer was sounding pretty damn tipsy over the phone._

_"Spence, this is Toby calling," Toby said. "Where are you? Your parents and friends said they have no clue! I'm worried about you now."_

_"W-what's this bullshit?" Spencer angrily grumbled over the phone. "You told me we're not friends anymore, and then you call me to tell me you're worried about me? Alright, you're a sexy boy, but that's no excuse."_

_"Spencer...?" Toby was shocked. "What's wrong with you? Are you... Drunk?"_

_"Drunk?" Spencer laughed. "I had like one drink, no biggie!"_

_"Don't lie to me!" Toby demanded._

_"Seriously, what do you want?" Spencer asked._

_"Okay, I know I said I hated you," Toby sighed. "But Spence, I don't. I still love you so much as a friend, and I don't want you out of my life. I wan't you by my side, as that close friend that I had before. You're my best friend. I love you so much."_

_"That's great," Spencer said. "I gotta go, Toby."_

_The sound of the glass clinking on the table alerted Toby._

_"Spence, I know you're at a bar!" Toby cried. "I can feel it!"_

_"So what?" Spencer snapped. "Who cares?"_

_"What bar are you at?" Toby demanded. "I need to know."_

_"S-some south thing," Spencer un-soberly spoke.  
_

_"South... South... South Rosewood," Toby said. "That's it, you're at that bar in southern Rosewood."_

_"No shit, sherlock," Spencer sarcastically said._

_"Spence, hang in there, okay?" Toby sighed. "I want you to be safe. Don't talk to any guys."_

_"I can flirt all I want!" Spencer exclaimed._

_"Did you forget than you have a boyfriend?" Toby asked._

_"I'm not dating you, Toby," Spencer replied. "I'm single."_

_"You were never dating me," Toby said. "You're dating Wren, Spence."_

_"Wren?" Spencer was confused. Then it hit her. "Oh, Wren!" Spencer exclaimed. "He's that sexy British guy that used to date my sister. Makes sense to me now."_

_"Spence, how much have you had to drink?" Toby asked with obvious concern in his voice._

_"Ohh, just a couple," Spencer slurred her words._

_"I'm getting to that bar," Toby said. "Don't leave, please."_

__With that, he hung up and rushed to his truck. He'd get there as quickly as possible to get Spencer out of there.

"Spencer, is that you?" an angry voice snapped.

"Who said that?" Spencer turned around.

"It's Alexandra," she said. "So, I guess you're not with my ex-boyfriend right now, huh?"

"Look, I... I'm not seeing him," Spencer told her. "I'm with this hottie named Wren right now, so I don't want any other guy. Back off, bitch. You dumped an innocent guy."

"I _saw _that picture of you," Alexandra snapped. "Slut," she commented.

"Don't you call me a slut!" Spencer screamed.

A young man pushed between the two ready-to-attack females. He lingered his hands on Alexandra.

"Babe," he shook his head, "babe, calm down. What's going on here?"

"She called me a slut!" Spencer cried.

"Alex... Why?" he sighed.

"I saw a picture of my ex-boyfriend and here," Alexandra simply said.

"If he's your ex, why do you care?" he asked. "I thought you forgot about your ex, and wanted someone new to love. You told me I'm perfect for that spot. What's this shit?"

"Nick, come on," Alexandra laughed. "I like you a lot, it's just that I _don't_ like her!"

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Spencer," she said with the vague scent of wine flowing.

"I'm sorry about my girlfriend, Spencer," Nick sighed. "You can be a handful, can't you babe?"

.,"Ha," Nick smiled. "I'm Nick, by the way. I'll keep Alex here out of trouble. I'm really sorry about her... She's kind of a psychopathic girlfriend that gets out of control from time to time."

"Thanks," Spencer nodded.

"Wait," Nick halted her. "If Alex gives you trouble again, just text me..." He gave her" a light smile before writing his cell number down on a sticky-note from his pocket. He handed her the sticky-note and said, "Here's the number. Don't lose it."

"I won't," Spencer promised.

"Alright, I'll hopefully see you around," Nick smiled.

Nick and Alexandra walked away.

* * *

"Here's your drink, sweetheart," the bartender smiled as he lightly slammed the cup on the table. "Enjoy. Are you planning on having anymore? I could start them up now."

"Nah, I got company coming," Spencer sighed. "And I don't wanna have him thinkin' I drank too much."

"Alright, you enjoy this one," the bartender nodded.

"Thanks," Spencer said.

She sipped the drink, finishing it as quickly as she could. She opened her purse and got out breath-mints to hide the alcoholic scent in her mouth. The bartender took her glass to wash after she finished.

"Spence!" Toby came rushing in. "Oh good, you're alright."

Toby pulled her into a hug.

"Spence, I'm so sorry for what I said to you," Toby sighed. "I know you did something wrong, but that doesn't mean you're not my friend anymore. I love you... You're the greatest friend I've ever had."

"W-what?" Spencer was pretty tipsy.

"Spencer, are you alright?" Toby asked. "I think I should get you home."

"Noo!" Spencer cried. "It's a Friday night, Toby. I wanna have fun here!"

"What kind of fun?" Toby sighed. "You've already had a ton of drunks."

"Not that kind of fun," Spencer chuckled. Her voice turned into a seductive and sexy whisper, "I meant _that_ kind... Y'know?"

She sexily bit her lip as she inched towards him.

"Spence, are you drunk?" Toby asked. "This isn't right..."

"I'm not doing anything," Spencer smiled sexily.

Spencer backed him up to the wall. "_Now_ I am," she smugly smiled.

He had the urge to lean in to kiss her, but he knew it wasn't right. Alexandra just dumped him, and she was with Wren right now! He couldn't take advantage of her while she's drunk.

"Spencer..." Toby softly whispered. "This has to stop."

"I don't want to," Spencer moved forward. "I like this."

"I want to- but we both know we can't," Toby knew he'd have no luck persuading a drunk girl. "You're with Wren, remember?"

"Who?" Spencer's mind faded to black about him.

Her lips touched Toby's, but he stopped himself.

"Why?" Spencer frowned.

"I can't take advantage of you right now," Toby shook his head. "It would be _so_ incredibly wrong. I'm just getting myself into a world of hate. You'll wake up in the morning hating me for everything."

"I would never regret anything with you," she smiled.

Toby couldn't resist- he just kissed her. Their lips met slowly, and he hated himself for it, but what was he to do? He was being seduced by his best friend! It was hard to say know to the girl you'd known for such a long time, and especially when you see this sexy seductive side of her...

"Take me to your apartment," Spencer pleaded.

Toby nodded, and he took her hand impatiently. He was not feeling all this _want _for her right now.

"Come on," Toby urged.


	5. I Want You But I Can't

Toby dragged her into his apartment, eager to kiss her all over. He knew it was wrong, but he wanted it so badly! Was he supposed to fight these feelings that just wanted to rage out? They locked lips once again, and Toby guided her towards the bed without letting go of her lips. His hands were planted on her waist, still eager to continue with this wrongdoing.

He pulled his shirt up, over his head and threw it to the side. Spencer stroked his flawless abdominal muscles, even though she was still drunk.

"You... Have... The... Hottest... Body..." Spencer whispered.

Toby smiled and kissed her lightly. Was he really kissing her while she was drunk and had a boyfriend? He knew she'd regret this in the morning and wonder why he caved, but this want was taking over his senses at the moment.

He fiddled with the hem of her shirt, as he wanted this off, too.

"Go ahead," Spencer allowed.

Toby smiled with satisfaction.

She put her arms up, and Toby raised the shirt above her head and threw it to the floor, where it joined his own shirt. She was left in her incredibly sexy bra, and he didn't know she wore this... Ever. Damn, did she look sexy right now!

He was about to unclasp the bra when he realized what crap he was pulling right now. _This amazing girl _had a boyfriend, and she was totally drunk right now! She'd regret this, and it would ruin their friendship. Was he going to ruin their friendship because of want? He shook his head. This was a terrible idea. As much as he wanted her, he couldn't have her.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked.

Toby shook his head again, "Spence, this is wrong. I can't do this... You know you're not sober, and you have a boyfriend right now. I can't make you cheat on him, and then hate me tomorrow morning."

He couldn't make love to a girl who didn't actually love him as more than a friend. Well, she loved him right now- but that was drunk love! He wanted _real love_ from her. He couldn't take advantage of her. And he wasn't going to let his want take drunk love instead of real love. He'd only do anything like this with her if she was single again, and actually loved her without drinking.

"I don't care!" Spencer cried. "Toby... _Sexy_, I want you."

Toby licked his lips. Damn, she was hot right now. This want was terrible in his body!

"Spence, you're dating Wren," Toby reminded. "I can't take you like this. You're drunk..."

"I..." Spencer was defeated.

"There's nothing," Toby shook his head. "We can talk tomorrow morning, when you're _sober_. Do you want a ride home? I'd never let you ride home drunk."

"Even though you don't want me, can I stay here?" Spencer asked.

"I want you, but I can't take you in these conditions," Toby sighed. "And if it's okay with your parents, you can stay."


	6. All My Secrets

Spencer lazily woke herself up, not a clue of what happened the previous night. When her eyes were fully open, she saw Toby making coffee for himself. When he turned around, he gave her a light smile.

"I thought you'd never wake up," he chuckled.

Spencer rubbed one of her eyes, "I thought I left your house... And you were mad..."

"You were drunk last night," he smiled. "You were _actually _trying to seduce me at a bar. I brought you back here, though. You said you didn't want to leave, so I just let you sleep-over."

"Oh my god," Spencer's eyes widened. "_Wren_..."

"What about Wren?" Toby was confused.

She sighed, "I've totally been putting him off. I really need to make him priority for a few days. I feel so bad for the poor guy; he wanted to meet yesterday, but I bailed on him. I was supposed to call him yesterday, but I never did."

"It's still the morning, Spence," Toby said. "Here, I made you a coffee. You can stay a little before you go."

"Alright," she agreed.

Toby handed her a cup of coffee, which was made just to her liking- not too sweet and not too bitter. Man, he knew her well...

"Hey, about you being mad at me," Spencer set the coffee cup down. "Why aren't you anymore?"

"I was wrong," Toby frowned. "I basically tried to kick you out of my life, but then I realized that you just made a mistake, and you're someone who really cares about me and understands me."

"What?" Spencer blinked twice. "What did I do to get you mad at me?"

"The picture...?" Toby furrowed his eyebrows. "Don't you remember? Or were you drunk then, too..."

"I didn't send any picture to anyone," Spencer shook her head. "I remember something from last night- I guess it was before you showed up. Alexandra had some new boyfriend, and she was all mad at me. She said she 'saw the picture' or something, and then called me a slut. Before we could fight, her boyfriend cut in and controlled her."

"Her new boyfriend," Toby repeated with a frown. "I heard about that guy- Nick. Everyone likes that guy, he's supposed to be really sweet. Did you get the chance to talk to him or anything?"

"I don't remember," Spencer said.

A paper fell out of Spencer's jeans pocket.

"What's that?" Toby furrowed his eyebrows again as he picked it up. "It's Nick's number... How'd you get your hands on that?"

"I honestly have no clue," Spencer shrugged. "But that's cool, 'cause it's not like I was planning on talking to him again."

Toby smiled.

"Toby, what picture did I send?" Spencer asked. "I really didn't send any picture!"

"Alexandra said you sent a picture of us in the same bed to her," Toby said. "I thought that was pretty low of you, but I think I can move past it."

"It can't be low of me," Spencer began as she shook her head, "_if I didn't do it_. Did she specifically say it was me?"

"No," Toby said. "But she said that it couldn't be anyone else, and that's true. Oh, and she said it was signed '-A' or something, which didn't really make sense to me. Why would you sign the text -A?"

"I didn't send it!" Spencer cried. "Wait, what...? _-A_?" Spencer was in utter shock.

Toby nodded, "Yeah. And what do you mean you didn't send it? It couldn't have been anyone else, unless they snuck into my apartment to take the picture. Alex returned the keys to my room, so she couldn't have. You were the one staying over."

"Toby," Spencer bit her lip.

"Yeah?" he said.

"I need to tell you something about that text," Spencer was about to melt in tears.

"What?" he asked.

"It started after Ali's death," she began.

Spencer told him everything that happened. He squeezed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"Spence... I feel like an asshole for blaming you now," Toby sighed, almost in tears. "I never thought you were going through all of this crap. If I knew what psychopath is torturing you right now, I swear to God I'd go find them and shoot them!"

"You can't tell anyone," Spencer said. "Promise?"

"Promise," he nodded. "Even though it wasn't you, nothing with Alexandra and I are going to get better. She's with Nick now, and probably loving everything about his amazing heart. Even if I told her about -A, she'd think it's some sob-story I made up."

"You're a better guy than Nick," Spencer smiled. "You don't need her- she doesn't deserve you!"

Toby chuckled.

"I should probably go find Wren now," Spencer said.

Toby nodded.

"Wait... One last thing," Spencer sighed. "Remember when you made a big joke about us dating?"

Toby's heart was racing now. Was she going to ask him out now?

"Yeah, the night before Alex dumped me," he frowned.

"Did you really mean all those things you said?" Spencer asked. "Like... Would you make that big of a joke out of it if we were _actually_ going out?"

"Of course not," Toby said. "That was just a joke."

"Good," Spencer smiled.

Then reality hit Toby... He remembered what his brunette best friend was doing right now- going to see her boyfriend. Why on Earth would she ever ask him out? _Especially_ while she had a boyfriend!

A part of him felt a little bad for wanting her after last night. He couldn't like her this way- he just broke up with Alexandra, and Spencer had a 'sexy British boyfriend' who she loved, and was very committed to. It's just that she kept making silly mistakes that kept her from him for the past couple of days, or she would've been kissing him all over (Spencer and Wren).

"Uh, I guess this is it then," Toby said. "I'll see you later, Spence."

"Alright, later Toby," she smiled and walked off.


	7. Doctor Kingston

"Spencer?" Wren exclaimed, his voice filled with excitement. "Sweetheart, I thought you'd never come back for me! Oh, you know how worried you got me when you didn't call me yesterday? Thank the Lord you showed up now. I missed you so much."

"Wren," she tugged his shirt and pulled him closer, "I'm _so_ sorry about yesterday. Something terrible came up yesterday..."

"I'm here for you now," Wren softly said. "You want to tell me what happened, Spencer?"

"I don't know..." she sighed. "I'm still a little bit shaky about it."

"Spencer, I'm going to be the one to comfort you through this," Wren smiled at her. "I'm here for you right now, and I want you to take advantage of that. Tell me everything that's bothering you, and I'll only be here to help you."

"Thank you," the words escaped the brunette's mouth. She began, "I got in a fight with one of my friends yesterday, and he- I mean she... She told me to get away from her. I was so devastated, so I ran off to a bar and had a little too much to drink. Then I saw Toby at the bar... And he said I kissed him, but I don't remember because I had so many shots. Ple-ease don't get mad at me!"

To her surprise, Wren wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"It wasn't your fault," Wren gently said. "You were drunk. Did you and your friend make-up after that?"

Spencer nodded, "Yes, we're friends again."

She felt bad for lying to him. She didn't want him to know that the fight was _with _Toby. She was shocked that he didn't get angry with her about kissing him, and instead just created a stronger embrace. Wren stroked her cheek with his soft hands.

"Now, how's about we have that date-night that never happened?" Wren asked with a smile.

"I'd love to," Spencer replied. "And, it's not date-night if it isn't a night."

"Don't be a smart-ass Spencer," Wren chuckled. "Fine, what would you like me to call it? _Date-afternoon_?"

"Yes, that's more accurate," Spencer said with a small smile.

Spencer took his hand, and Wren walked with her down to the theater.

"Would you mind watching a chick-flick?" Spencer asked. "For some reason, I've been really into those lately."

"As long as I'm with you, I don't mind watching any film," Wren romantically answered her.

"God, you're a real cheesy romantic," Spencer giggled.

"You're automatically a romantic when you have a British accent," Wren proudly said.

They watched the movie, but Wren didn't pay much attention. Well, how could he? It's a chick-flick, so he wasn't interested in anything but Spencer. He kissed her cheek a couple times, and his arm was around her for most of the movie.

"Wasn't it so amazing when he gave her those _flowers_?" Spencer's face was glowing with excitement as they walked out of the theater. "Oh god, Marvin was so romantic to her!" Wren chuckled, as he'd never seen his girlfriend so excited over a chick-flick before.

"Yes, love," Wren laughed. "It was quite delightful."

Spencer furrowed her eyebrows with a slight smile, "You don't have any idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

Wren confessed, "Okay, I wasn't really paying much attention throughout the film- but who can blame me? I have the loveliest girlfriend, and I couldn't do much but help myself to her while I've got the time."

"If you weren't such a romantic," Spencer shook her head with a smile, "you and I would be done by now. You're lucky you can flatter your way out of every situation."

"Do you want to come over to my place?" Wren asked.

"_Yes,_" Spencer automatically answered. "You think I would choose to go home to Melissa and my parents over _you_? You're not a very smart doctor, are you, Mr. Kingston?"

Wren chuckled, "Well I didn't want to just drag you back to my house."

Wren drove her back to his house, and they settled down there.

"You want anything to eat?" Wren offered.

"No thanks," Spencer said. "I'm all stuffed up with popcorn."

Wren smiled and sat down next to Spencer. Their lips came closer... and closer... and closer... They were so close to kissing, but all of a sudden, Wren's phone buzzes, and Spencer flinches backwards in shock.

"Oh, so sorry Spencer," Wren sighed. "Let's ignore that."

"What was that?" Spencer questioned.

"A text," Wren replied. "Would you like to see it so you can ensure that I am not cheating on you?"

"Yes, yes I would," Spencer smiled and snatched his phone. "_What_? You're gonna get a call in a few minutes from some hospital."

"That's right, I was expecting a quick phone call soon," Wren said. "I'm going to have to take that. I've been wanting to get out of working at Radley, so I've applied for a few companies, and this is one of them. I think I've got a good shot with these guys, and I'm aiming to get the job there. They promised they'd call me today, so I hope you don't mind. It should be a quick interview scheduling thing."

"Alright Dr. Kingston," Spencer stuck her tongue out like a child. "Oh, and I hope you get that job you want."

Wren smiled, "Thank you."

He finally locked lips with her like he wanted to. They gazed into each other's eyes for a few minutes, and then the startling sound came back... But this time, it was Wren's phone ringing. Spencer sighed and embraced in a quick hug with him.

Wren pulled away, "This is the phone call I've got to take. Give me a moment."

"Alright," Spencer sighed. "Oh, and good luck."

He smiled at her and walked off with the phone.

_"Tomorrow... Tomorrow's Sunday, so I'll free time for that," Wren said. "What would be the exact time that we meet?"_

_"3:00 PM is my best open spot," the man on the other end told him. "Does that work for you, Mr. Kingston?"_

_"Yes, that time slot is fine for me," Wren secretly smiled. "Do I need any paperwork or anything?"_

_"We've already checked your records and everything," he said. "You don't need any paperwork, we'd just like to speak with you. We think you'll most likely be taking this job due to your prior experience and college credentials, so the last thing we need is a full interview before we give you the job."_

_"That sounds marvelous!" Wren joyfully exclaimed. "Oh, sir... Thank you so much for this. It means so much to me."_

_"My pleasure," he said. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Kingston."_

_"Goodbye, sir," Wren said. "Yes, tomorrow."  
_

_With that, he hung up._

__Wren made his way back to the living room.

"They said I've most likely got the job!" Wren exclaimed. "All I need now is a verbal interview, and if I do this well, I've got this excellent job. I can finally break free from Radley and do some more serious work."

"Oh my god," Spencer grinned. "That's amazing, Wren!"

"Come here," he urged with a smile.

They embraced in another hug, and Spencer was so pleased with him right now. She felt like his mother for a second...

"If you get the job," Spencer said as she pulled back, "we should totally celebrate."

"I'd love to do that," Wren smiled.

"Ugh, Mel wants me to give her a ride to her new boyfriend's house," Spencer groaned. "I gotta go now."

"Oh, that's too bad," Wren sighed sadly. "I'll hopefully see you tomorrow after the interview."

Spencer left.


	8. Carter

Spencer pulled her car over when she saw Melissa. She motioned her sister to get in, and she did.

"Ugh," Spencer groaned. "If you're going to your boyfriend's house, why couldn't he have picked you up? Are you sure you want to be with this Carter guy...? None of us even know what he looks like."

"I'm still shaky about Ian," Melissa said. "I need someone to love me, and Carter loves me. He's so sweet!"

"Couldn't he have been sweet enough to give you a ride?" Spencer asked, annoyed.

"Spence, give him a break," Melissa snapped. "He said he's planning something special. Oh, and now's your chance to meet him. Quickly get out of the car and introduce yourself to him. I don't want him to feel like I don't want my family to meet him. You're going to greet him, maybe have a nice chat, and then leave. For once, can you _not _have an affair with one of my boyfriends?"

"I'm still with Wren!" Spencer cried. "I don't want to have anything romantic with this Carter guy."

"You probably thought the same with with Wren," Melissa glared. "Oh, but look at you now... You're dating my ex-_Fiancé."_

__Spencer stayed silent. Melissa directed her to Carter's house.

"There it is," Melissa said.

Spencer got out of the car like Melissa wanted her to.

"Hey, baby!" Carter exclaimed and gave Melissa a kiss on the cheek. "Who's this stunning little girl?"

_Little girl_? Spencer was confused. She was like eighteen!

"This is my little sister," Melissa brightly smiled. "She's eighteen, by the way."

"Uh yeah, I'm her sister," Spencer bit her lip. "I'm Spencer."

"I'm Carter," he smiled. "I'm sure Melissa's mentioned me before."

"Oh she has," Spencer politely said. "I think she really likes you. She says a lot of good things about you, Carter."

"That's so sweet," Carter said. "It's so awesome to finally meet one of Melissa's relatives. Uh, you in Rosewood High, Spencer?"

"Yeah, I am," Spencer replied.

"I think I've seen you before," Carter furrowed his eyebrows as he pondered where he'd seen her. "Ahh, I remember now! I've seen you walking around town with that Cavanaugh kid... Toby Cavanaugh. Oh, and I've seen you around with Emily- Emily Fields. Emily's on my little sister's swim-team. She says Emily's an excellent swimmer."

"Yeah, she really is," Spencer said. "Em's so dedicated to her swimming."

"So what's with Cavanaugh and you?" Carter asked. "You two... Dating?"

Spencer's face reddened in embarrassment. She didn't like talking about anything romantic with Toby.

"N-no," Spencer stammered. "Toby's my best friend, actually. I'm dating Wren... Wren Kingston."

"Ohh, the British guy," Carter smiled. "He's a great doctor. He treated me when I broke my leg."

"You broke your leg?" Melissa squeezed his hand. "Awh, you poor baby!"

Carter smiled at Melissa, "But Doctor Kingston fixed it."

Melissa hated the thought of Wren...

Carter continued, "But my little sister said she saw you two hugging."

"Yeah," Spencer stared at the ground. "We just hugged as friends. He's my best friend."

"Well, Mel and I better head off for our date," Carter smiled. "It was so nice to meet you, Spencer. C'mon, babe- let's go. Goodbye, Spencer."

"Bye, Carter," Spencer waved.

She got back into her car... Only thinking about Toby. How could Melissa's complete-stranger-of-a-boyfriend think they're dating? She didn't want anyone to think that. She liked Wren- she liked him so much. She had a full future ahead with the hot British doctor!


End file.
